hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Indiana tornado events
This page lists all tornado events in the state of Indiana in the year 2019. Events January 12 2 tornado warnings were posted for Blackford County, Indiana...the first at 6:22AM Eastern Daylight Time until 7:00AM EDT...the second at 5:37PM EDT until 6:15PM EDT...both Tornado Warning's contained the text "A tornado has been reported by trained weather spotters, this is a rare January tornado event...take cover now!" The first tornado, which hit Northwest Hartford City at 6:37AM, was rated a EF-0 tornado on the Enhanced Fujita Scale...the second tornado, which mostly stayed over rural areas near Shamrock Lakes, was rated a EF-1 tornado on the Enhanced Fujita Scale due to the fact that a tree was uprooted...the rating is disputed for EF-2 however. January 27 Only a few days after the 2 tornadoes in Blackford County, the SPC issued a moderate risk of severe weather...mostly south of the Ohio River...however much of Central Indiana and Northern Indiana was placed under a PDS Tornado Watch around lunchhour EDT due to the moderate risk being pushed northward to Southeastern Michigan, the first of 103 tornado warnings across the state was issued at 1:32PM for Northeastern Madison County...spotters reported a large cone tornado approaching the small town of Summitville, Indiana...the tornado barely missed the town, and moved into Delaware County as a EF-1 tornado around 1:53PM, the third warning in the state that day...spotters then reported a large wedge tornado near Marion, Indiana (the county seat of Grant County) resulting in a Tornado Emergency being issued around 4:54PM, being the 63rd warning in the state that day...during the 5:00PM update, the SPC added a high risk for much of Central Indiana with a 30% + hatched threat of tornadoes, the Marion tornado struck Marion, Indiana head on around 5:07PM, the tornado caused widespread EF-2 damage, with some people even reporting that some EF-3 and EF-4 damage occurred outside of town, therefore it is still rated a EF2+...the threat started to move out around 7:00PM, and the Tornado Watch was downgraded from PDS to normal. another EF-1 touched down in Blackford County around 9:52PM, and moved into Ohio by 11:06PM. the final tornado warning was issued at 11:11PM effective until Midnight January 28th. January 28 another PDS Tornado Watch was issued suddenly without any advance Mesoscale discussions around 2:25AM EDT for Northeastern Indiana, Northwestern Ohio and Southeastern Michigan...at 3:04PM, a wedge tornado touched down near Warsaw, Indiana...this tornado would become the 2019 Lake Tippecanoe tornado...as the tornado made a surprising impact on the trailer park, causing EF5 damage to nearby homes. the tornado was initially rated a EF-2 by the NWS, but then it was upgraded to EF-3 in June, a EF-4 in August and finally a EF-5 in December... February 28 See articles here: 2019 Chicago, Illinois-Defiance, Ohio tornado ''and ''2019 Wabash, Indiana tornado Exactly a month after the last tornado in Indiana, a violent thunderstorm developed over Eastern Iowa...the thunderstorm quickly became severe warned, the SPC had issued a slight risk from Eastern Iowa to Western Pennsylvania that day...the storm started to quickly organized, and the first tornado of the day...the 2019 Iowa City tornado had formed, a tornado emergency was issued for the city as reports of a large wedge tornado came in...the tornado hit at full force, killing 14 people...the tornado was rated a EF2, which was very controversial due to clear EF4 damage in downtown...The thunderstorm continued, and a squall line was starting to organize, during this period...PDS Severe Thunderstorm Watch 11 was issued for Eastern Iowa and Northern Illinois, the 1630Z outlook upgraded the slight risk to a moderate risk over Northern Indiana due to the potential of very large hail and damaging winds in excess of 70 miles per hour...as soon as the storm entered the National Weather Service in Chicago's CWA...they issued a tornado warning on it, a tornado watch was issued shortly later for Northern Indiana...at 1822Z a tornado touched down near Peoria, Illinois...spotters reported 2 large tornadoes in Downtown Peoria around 1827Z, the NWS in Chicago issued a tornado emergency for Cook and Lake counties shortly later...EF3 damage was surveyed in Peoria, as the storm moved southeast...it reached EF4 strength with estimated winds of 190MPH by 1840Z, the tornado moved across the Indiana state line...however, the tornado warning on the storm was briefly dropped...however, when a Indiana State Police officer spotted a large tornado on the Indiana Toll Road...it was clear that the tornado was still very violent, The tornado threat increased...and at 1941Z, a high risk was issued for Northeastern Indiana...also, at 1947Z...a tornado touchdown was confirmed over Wabash, Indiana...the tornado quickly became a EF5, and destroyed many structures before diminishing at 1953Z, 403 people were killed from the sudden tornado...this is a wip... Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Indiana Tornadoes